Chou
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Making a life fulfilled promise to always be together, it hurt to know that maybe one day, that promise would be broken. Mio x Mayu. Yuri.


**Author's note:**To tell you the truth, I don't know how I came up to write this. I keep playing the game and I can't help but think of it as yuri, it's just a must, ya know? There's a bit of this pairing out there so that makes me happy. ^-^ So I'm going to try my best to write one myself and hopefully it will turn out well even if this is just a one-shot. Which means that this will be my very first yuri fic. I have no idea how I got any idea to write it so if it's a bit bad then just tell me. Haha. That and the butterflies. :D You gotta love those butterflies. It's also sad that I've been putting this off for a bit. ^-^' Well I finished it, didn't I? So nobody has room to complain at all.

Anyway. ^_^ As always, slight warning, cursing and sexual activity and mention of masturbation are involved with this story tis why it is rated mature so please do not flame that the pairing will never be or how disgusting it is, so please be respectful to my ideas. Thank you. Now please enjoy my first yuri based story. :D

**Disclaimer:** _Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly_ isn't mine. Sadly it never will.

* * *

_"You said you wouldn't leave me again."_

_"Don't you remember, Mio?"_

**C h o u**

_You said you wouldn't leave me anymore!_

The black eyes turned back onto the small girl that stood frozen, her arms closed around her as if to hold herself from falling apart, piece by piece. The voice couldn't, it didn't seem like it could ever belong to such a person. The faint breathing and light shake that held the girl showed her to be scared, the mirrored black eyes she held were wide on the ground, her fists closed tightly a if she was holding back the urge to scream at the top of her lungs or to even break out into a run and never stop.

"Mayu..." Her sister said cautiously, taking a step forward to her as she reached out her hand, wanting to know what had shaken her twin up so much. The hand was instantly grabbed and a gray static like vision came to her eyes, more grim voices that had been put to death were whispering, the sight of darkened twin girls holding hands, the sight of red butterflies. The fatal view of a girl in a blood stained white kimono laughing as she was circled around various dead bodies.

"You said you wouldn't leave me..." Mayu's voice awoken her twin from the vision.

"Did you lie to me?" Mio, her sister, stared to her older sibling, giving a look that showed of concern.

"Mayu...why are you saying those things?" Mayu didn't lift her eyes from the piece of ground she held her gaze on, she tightened her arms around her.

_Don't you love me Yae? _

That voice again, it was as if it had no owner but it sounded near. Before reality could caught up with any thoughts, her twin stood before her, Mio having to take a step back as she was closed in against an outer wall of a ancient home.

_If not, Then I will make you love me. _

Cream colored hands outstretched, a faint gasp sounded, seeming like Mayu would choke her own remaining family member. Instead the hands rested upon Mio's shoulder, soft lips pressing to the tender skin of her neck.

"Mayu...stop..." The youngest tried to reason, tilting her head as she gritted her teeth, trying to control her sister's actions as her own sanity of the situation began to weaken. Lost in a ghost infested village, following butterflies and voices alike and yet here the twins were, against a wall on the outer world, attempting to make love with one another. No matter how wrong it would continue to be, Mio's thoughts seemed to focus that her sister could have been possessed once again. Right, that had to be it. So at the moment, she lifted her arms to touch Mayu's, ready to force her off and use the camera to shake the spirit from her body. All seemed like a plan until a small moan brushed past her lips and surprised at her own action, the black orbs widened. The far from shy nibbles formed to make bites, the grip on the shoulders tightened and a knee was lifted as it nudged between Mio's legs, making the facial expressions form as a roulette to the younger twin, caught in a fit of moans and struggles to become free as she knew her will was fading. The camera then slipped out of the loose fingertips, showing no sign of escape or even the want to.

In her mind, behind the closed eyes held the image of of Mayu. The shy girl that seemed to always have a smile on her face, that how she would always seem to remember her twin. It seemed that on that day, when they were only so young and naive, when Mayu had stumbled and slipped from the forest's edge, she had changed. The smile didn't appear as much and that was okay. She didn't seem to open about do anything unless she was by her sister's side, fine. Making a life fulfilled promise to always be together, it hurt to know that maybe one day, that promise would be broken.

That wouldn't hold back feelings.

Mio's mind raced as her body stirred, feeling her legs go numb as pleasure acted through her body. Moaning softly as the love bites turned to butterfly kisses and then again to a rougher touch. She didn't mind the mixed bipolar company her body received, her mind was too dazed to think. It just had to make you think. What happened when one went to collage or got married and had a job and family? What happened then? _Together...forever. _Could that really be promised? It was unknown but none of that mattered now. Mio gave a faint stagger breath as her sister's hands lowered to her breasts and then to the small red bow that held her shirt together. It seemed that nothing mattered at all, not until both of the sacred maidens were satisfied.

"We'll have to make the sacrifice...but one more time...show me that you love me, Yae..." Yae? Why did Mayu keep calling her that? The soft whisper of that named seemed to set off a flame inside the girl for she sure as hell wasn't the girl Mayu was talking of and it seemed to shake her very heart in half.

In the seconds of that moment, lips were pushed against another, holding a fierce kiss of the identical girls, tongue already pressed to the lower ones to hold eagerness to gain entrance. No matter who Yae was, it didn't matter. Mio would make her sister hers even if it meant-No. Mayu, her gentle quiet older sister, she wasn't property to anyone but right now at this moment, why...why did everything feel so fallen into place? Expecting a nervous reaction, the other girl's lips parted with ease and a dazed battle of tongues began. The single red ribbon of a bow that held brown blouse together was undone and slowly the clothing rose, revealing a pale flat surface of skin, the skinny figure of the younger girl. The oldest withdrew her tongue, pulling back to hold a trance with the mirroring black eyes of her sister, lifting up the shirt slowly over her head to leave Mio in her bra and skirt. A chill of air breezed by, playing the tune of dying children's voices and the sight of autumn colored leaves. The world seemed to be turning while here, the twins remained still in their own little world, their own sanctuary where acts such as this were not forbidden.

The cream colored hands picked at the black lacy fabric, wanting to rid the unwanted clothing from the body that was kept clothed, the black lacy bra acting as a crime. Slowly the black straps slipped off Mio's shoulder, making her gasp a bit as her breasts felt the cold breeze of the crisp air surrounding the abandoned village. Within what seemed like seconds, the snap at the back was broken apart and carelessly the bra fell to the ground. Instantly, arms wrapped around the body, covering the plump teenage breasts of the young girl, the rose colored nipples slightly erect behind the tight hold of Mio's arms. She wasn't nervous. Mayu was her sister, they have seen each others bodies many times, so that couldn't have been the problem. No, then again, this wasn't exactly Mayu.

A small laugh sounded, bringing the sound of bells to fall upon the black haired girl's ears. Her sister looked to her with a small smile as a dazed look filled her eyes.

"Mio...you seem so shy..." She noted and moved closer to her sister as she reached her hands to touch the arms and slowly pulled them down.

"It's okay...It's okay..." Those words seemed to repeated and somehow worked their way to dance in Mio's mind. It was obvious that she didn't believe them but somehow she would learn to.

"Okay..." The nervous reply came and Mayu kept her artificial smile on her lips as she lowered her body, moving her face to meet her sister's breasts, her tongue flowing from her mouth to gaze over the nipple as her hand raised to meet the other one, gently groping and massaging it. A staggered moan was given in return, hormones raging inside through the body that was pressed against the outer wall of the Osaka house, weak shaken hands moving to rest through black locks of hair as the cream colored body arched up.

"M-Mayu...ah..." The wrong was becoming drowned out, fading away in the waves of pleasure that became in Mio's body and mind.

_Close your eyes and just breath._

Mio told herself, shutting her black orbs from the view as she could only hear her hesitant breathing and moaning, her hands tightening their grip through her sister's resembling black locks as they then soon loosened. She forced her legs shut, her body not wanting to know the rest of the wrong that was to come but strangely she wanted to feel it. It felt like she was the one possessed, not feeling like herself, never has the want for something like this come to her mind.

_Mayu..._

That feeling again. Her heart raced, the feeling of each heartbeat pulsed through her body, making her breathing become more in it's stagger, her grip tighter as her voice raised in volume.

"Mayu! Please...don't..." Don't what? It was embarrassing how she had to hesitate and it was worse to actually be enjoying the little game set up from her sister's possession.

"Don't...stop..." Mio mumbled weakly, feeling her grip loosen again as her body stirred, feeling her body become hot as she raised her head up to moan to the dark haunted night sky. Mayu obeyed, her eyes closed as well as she took in her sister's requests, becoming rougher to make up the lost time that their love had to suffer through the years.

Possessed or not, Mayu was deeply in love with her younger sister, and this spirit inside her, Sae...she was helping her. Pushing the lusting emotions out to the real world. And now...now, they could be one. Just like the wandering souls of this dead village, just like those crimson little butterflies.

_Mio...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

Although it seemed that not even an apology could fix the stitch that was now becoming undone along the girl's heart, making her as a doll. Feeling as a simple child toy, a doll holding no want or order but to make it's owner happy. A surging pain marked the girl's leg, one that held a wound left as a mark of a fatal accident, that day when she had slipped off that path after her sister. A moan brought sound upon Mayu's ears, the old dry memory of her childhood screaming fading to weak gasps. Slowly, The oldest pulled from her doing, lowering her hands to slid the skirt that shielded the rest of her sister's body from view, along with the pants underneath that caused such a hassle.

This was it, all those wasted years were now builded to this and was it worth it? Of course. This meant everything. Mayu stripped the cute little polka dotted panties that clung to her sister's lower half, peeling them down to reveal a well shaved and slightly wet entrance. The girl smiled at that and looked up to her other who turned away embarrassed.

"Mio..." The oldest reached for her sister's hand and squeezed it, those mirroring black eyes looking to her.

"It's okay..." With a small nod, that was a believable statement, even it somehow it would all fade out to be a lie. The oldest slid her tongue into the area, running it along her sister's inner walls and making the girl shiver as hand rushed through her hair and tightened. All she ever wanted was to make her sister happy, that was it. So now...now...that could be possible. There was no wrong in this, only love.

"M-Mayu...ah...ah!" Those were not the sounds of pain but of pleasure and it rang out clear as bells to Mayu, so she must have been doing something good. Mio was very close, all the sexual pressure inside her was about to burst. She could feel her heartbeat sped up and then thud hard and slow when her sister's speed would increase then soon decrease. It acted as a cycle as she panted and moaned, arching her body into her sister as she drew closer to a much needed release.

Then it came to a sudden stop.

"I want you to make me cum, sister." That creepy voice made Mio shiver as she panted loudly, looking to her possessed sister who was still smiling, hesitating a bit, Mio at last nodded and lowered to rid her older twin of the clothing. The dress string was easily undone and was lifted over the head of the girl, then the pants and soon she was left in but her bra and panties. Mayu touched her sister's hands, leading them to her bra clip, she nuzzled her sister slightly, beginning to whisper.

"Yae...I've been waiting a long time for this." The bra made a small 'snap' and the white lacy clothing fell to reveal plump breasts, rosy tips already hard.

"Please me...dear sister...I've waited so long..." Mio ran a hand up her sister's curve to her breast were she squeezed and massaged it, the other hand lowering into her sister's panties where it was already wet. Sticking a digit inside, Mayu gasped but gave a weak moan in response, then another digit entered and then soon another. A cold presence swept past the two, a giggle of children rolling past as the slight sight of colors flashed.

Mayu clawed at the ground, her body tense as her breathing had become faintly weak.

"Mio...Mmm...don't stop...please..." The mumbled was spoken through the rosy lips of the eldest twin. Being a virgin, It should have been hard to push fingers into Mayu, Mio had thought and seeing her fingers easily slid into the entrance, it made her wonder.

"Mayu...you're not as tight at all..." Mio stated calmly and a dazed look was given to her. A small drip of drool had came from Mayu's open moaning lips, the faze of a blush passing her cheeks.

"I-I...I masturbate..." She whimpered embarrassingly, turning her head away only for Mio to smile.

"It's okay Mayu." Mio lowered her head, moving closer as she fingered her twin, parting her lips to slid her tongue to move into the well shaved entrance of her sister.

Mayu squirmed, making a small squeak as she felt the wet feeling inside her, she shivered but moaned none the less at the action. Actions of dark almost silent whispers were heard, feeling the cold sense around them, the twins passionately made love to each other, not caring if they would forever be trapped in the haunted village forever. For as long as they were together, it didn't matter at all.

"M-Mio...Mio..." The light chime of bells, the voice of the older black haired teen cried out, feeling tension build up in her body, moaning and panting as if to try and control it or even let it free.

"I'm cumming..." She announced, moving her hands to entangle in the mirror image of the black locks of her sister.

_Together..._

"Mio!"

_Forever._

Mio pulled back as the white liquid spilled from her sister's entrance, slowly licking it up as her sister panted.

"We should probably get dressed if we ever want to get out of here." Mio at last told her sister with a smile. Mayu nodded in agreement.

"Right."

Mayu adjusted the tie at her dress as she waited for her sister to finish dressing, her black eyes wandered to the ground, the camera laid peacefully in the dirt. It was picked off from the ground and acting off mere curiosity, Mayu looked through it at her surroundings and then to her sister. Mio was dressing, having her back to her sister, she then turned to face her. The ghost shadow of a girl in a white kimono appeared and mirror Mio as she turned around, instantly fading afterwards.

"Mio..."

_Yae...! _

Mayu froze, her eyes wide as her mouth was open in shock.

_Yae. _She darted to her sister, dropping the camera once more as she threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly as if some force would take her away. Instantly, Mio placed her arms around her sister's waist for comfort.

"Mayu...?" She question, tilting her head a bit out of confusion. Something must have scared her sister, maybe one of the following ghosts. The eldest twin whimpered as she began to shake, visions of the undead spirits haunting her mind.

"Come on Mayu, Let's get out of here."

Mio suggested with a weak smile and her sister looked up at her, nodding in agreement, removing her arms to lower a single hand to lace within her twin's. "Yes." Tugging her sister to where the camera had been dropped for the second night, Mio picked up the camera obscure and as curiousity held her too, she looked through it and then to her sister's concerned face. A pale faced girl with a black bob cut hairstyle lightly smiled at the camera, a smudge of blood dripped onto her cheek.

"Thank you Yae..." A whisper passed through the dead old village. Mio blinked and lowered the camera, feeling a squeeze on her hand from her sister's, she continued to move on through the village.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me Mio...Together forever." Mio had a dark aura feel around her and yet she continued to smile and even if she had to lie, even if she couldn't be with her sister at the end of the escape of the haunted village. A promise would not break them apart. So with that, she took a deep breath and spoke what her sister wanted to hear and with ease they rolled off her tongue.

"Yes Mayu...Together forever, I promise you."

* * *

**Reviews anyone? =)**


End file.
